Un rivage incertain pour les orphelins
by Louvetelle
Summary: A la Wammy's house, rivage où échouent les enfants naufragés, de nouveaux arrivants viennent troubler la quiétude d'un trio insolite. Disclaimer : Mello, Near, Matt & Roger appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata. Et, techniquement, le nom de la Wammy's house aussi. (Je crois)
1. Introduction

**Introduction :**

C'était un matin blanc. Un matin froid, un matin de neige. Near était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, son corps se confondant avec l'horizon. Ses boucles reflétaient les premiers rayons du soleil. Non loin de là, la cheminée crépitait. Les bûches se consumaient lentement tandis que l'intuition du garçon étincelant lui murmurait quelque chose. Quelque chose de frais. Plus frais que la bise hivernale qui effleurait, dernièrement, ses joues. Un petit courant d'air réussit à passer, surprenant le jeune garçon qui resserra son étreinte enfantine sur son ours en peluche.

"Tu en aurais presque froid malgré ta fourrure, Nix."

Un bruit violent arracha le petit Near à ses rêveries. Plus qu'une tempête de neige, une rafale de haine s'apprêtait à s'introduire, avec force, dans la chambre. Le garçon n'appréhendait même plus ce genre d'intervention, il en avait l'habitude. Et il aurait avoué, sans difficulté, que cela rythmait quelque peu son morne quotidien. Un coup dans la porte indiqua la présence imminente de cette furie de Mello. Un fracas annonça l'entrée de cette terreur blonde.

"Near ! Tu es réveillé, toi aussi, tu le sens ? Il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui !

-Il aurait été difficile de ne pas être réveillé dans ces conditions..., soupira Near.

-Lâche ta peluche et viens m'aider à sortir ce paresseux de Matt du lit ! Il ne veut pas se bouger, le pressa Mello.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Sais-tu que le manque de sommeil peut affecter l'espérance de vie ? Laisse donc dormir Matt...

-A quoi bon demander l'aide d'un paresseux pour réveiller un autre paresseux... Bon, je vais me débrouiller. Surveille l'entrée de la Wammy's house et préviens-moi

si tu remarques quelque chose surtout !

-..."

La tornade décampa à toute allure. Near se dit que Matt devait confondre la tête de Mello avec l'arrière de sa Gameboy quand il changeait les piles. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Il appréciait néanmoins l'énergie que communiquait le blond. Mais probablement moins que ce cher Matt.  
Matt, qui sentait son crâne se réchauffer, un peu trop, son crâne qui bouillait. Satané mal de tête qui se profilait alors qu'il avait tenté de rattraper son temps de veille par une grasse matinée. Il sentait de l'agitation autour de lui mais n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur d'être emporté dans une activité bien trop intense pour lui, dès le réveil. En effet, Mello l'aurait obligé à se lever, se préparer et ... sortir dehors. Dans ce monde vaste et hostile. On était tellement mieux à l'intérieur, alors pourquoi ?

"Matt, arrête de faire semblant de dormir, tu respires trop vite pour passer inaperçu.

-La barbe... Mello, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, je suis vidé là. J'ai mal au crâne.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas passer la nuit sur ta console, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mauvais pour tes yeux en plus. Bouge-toi maintenant !

-Arrête de gronder, ta voix -Ô combien magnifique, je l'admets- me résonne dans la tête, je vais mourir..."

Malgré ce tournis incessant dans sa tête, Matt réussit à penser que s'il venait réellement à mourir, il se sentirait plus seul éloigné de Mello que Mello de lui. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina face à son auto-dérision quelque peu cynique.

"Pourquoi tu souris, gros bêta ? Dépêche-toi, je sens qu'il va y avoir du nouveau dans la journée.

-T'es chiant.

-Redis-le moi et ce n'est plus ta tête qui te fera souffrir.

-Oh... Je le redirais bien alors...

-...Idiot." lâcha Mello, le regard quelque peu rieur devant ce lascif de Matt.

Un lascif qui finit, cependant, par se lever. L'intuition de Mello avait rarement tort, pour ne pas dire "jamais". Puis, même sans cela, suivre Mello était la principale activité de Matt.

Depuis son arrivée à l'orphelinat. Depuis ce sourire à pleine dents qu'il lui avait adressé. Depuis cette étreinte qui avait pansé son coeur sanglotant d'orphelin. Depuis cette chaleur, les nuits d'hiver, qui venait l'entourer pour mieux dormir. Depuis Mello, tout simplement.  
Alors Matt rejoignit Mello qui s'était posté devant la fenêtre, guettant le paysage avec attention. L'entoura de ses bras encore frêles d'enfant. Le blond ne cilla pas, si ce n'est deux petites fossettes qui se creusèrent sur ses joues.

Une voiture était arrivée devant la Wammy's house, et elle venait de déposer un enfant.


	2. Une poupée de cire

**Chapitre 1 : Une poupée de cire.**

Near fut étonné en apercevant la silhouette chétive qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Mello s'agitait, pressé de voir ce nouvel arrivant de près. Matt... Matt était un peu surpris. Un peu.

Dans tous les cas, tous se dirigèrent à la rencontre de l'enfant. Ce fut notre blond qui se précipita le plus rapidement. Fonçant dans Roger qui était en train d'accueillir le nouveau.

Roger se retourna pour vérifier ce qui venait de lui rentrer dans la jambe et constata sans surprise que c'était encore Mello. Il avait pris l'habitude, cet enfant avait une réserve sans fin d'énergie, c'était souvent difficile de la lui faire canaliser. Il continua son discours d'accueil, un paquet sous le bras :

"Je disais donc, bienvenue ici, tu es maintenant chez toi. Cependant, il est de coutume d'être renommé quand nous arrivons ici. C'est une tradition

et aussi une sécurité, j'espère que tu comprends, si tel n'est pas le cas, tu le feras un jour. J'en suis convaincu. "

L'enfant releva ses yeux, qui étaient jusqu'alors enfouis dans une épaisse écharpe de laine. Des prunelles grises toisèrent ce cher Roger qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Ce petit être juste devant lui n'exprimait ni haine, ni colère. Mais simplement une profonde tristesse. Comme tous ceux qui arrivent ici. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de sévère dans ce regard. Cet enfant-ci semblait fort, autant qu'on peut l'être du haut d'un petit mètre dix-sept. Sa chétiveté camouflait une grande force d'âme, Roger le sentait.

"Enlève ton écharpe, mon enfant, ici, tu n'auras pas froid, c'est promis.

-..."

Sans donner mot, le petit-être s'exécuta. Révélant un visage si juvénile, des pommettes rosées et un petit nez en forme de champignon. De longs cheveux furent libérés du carcan de laine et se mirent à tomber jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Blonds. Ondulés, se finissant en anglaises. Ils renvoyèrent un éclat de lumière dans les pupilles de Mello, attentif, comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Des mèches rebelles entouraient l'ovale du petit visage qui n'affichait toujours pas de sourire.

"Je vais t'accompagner dans ta nouvelle chambre, commence à enlever ton manteau, tu vas avoir trop chaud. "

Roger se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'aile Ouest du manoir de la Wammy's house. Il monta deux étages. Ainsi, le nouvel arrivant se situerait à l'opposé de leur chambre, elle aussi, au deuxième étage. Chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis que Roger en avait marre de courir à la recherche de l'un et l'autre, la nuit, dans les couloirs. Il s'était dit que les mettre ensemble éviterait qu'ils ne se promènent trop pour se rejoindre et faire les quatre cents coups. Il avait eu raison.

Mello suivit Roger, ainsi que Matt, silencieux, et Near, tout aussi silencieux.  
Arrivés dans la chambre, Roger ne leur ordonna pas de sortir, il pensait que faire prendre congé aux garçons risquait de perturber les possibles amitiés que pourrait lier le nouveau. Et puis, à vrai dire, il se sentait moins mal à l'aise en leur compagnie, devant ce regard mélancolique.

"Voici ta chambre, spacieuse, exposée Ouest, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Ton armoire est juste ici, rangeons ton manteau. Voilà. Ici, ta cheminée. Le

feu y est déjà allumé, nous attendions ton arrivée."

L'enfant enleva son pull, constatant que la chaleur de la chambre suffirait amplement. Dévoilant un corps frêle, si frêle. A y regarder de plus près, ses lèvres étaient plus charnues que celles des trois qui l'observaient. Son visage était plus doux, ses mains plus petites. Une fille ?

Roger reprit la parole :

"Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas. Si ton feu s'éteint, n'hésite pas non plus à demander à un adulte de le rallumer. Ca ira, tu penses ?

-Oui, je pense." lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Sa façon de parler était assez étrange. Roger sortit une feuille du dossier contenant les documents de prise en charge de l'enfant.

"Hum, une petite écossaise, je comprends. Tu as un très joli accent, ma petite.

-Merci, mais arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, je m'appelle Tin...

-Non. Tu ne dois plus prononcer ce nom. Dorénavant, tu seras Toy, d'accord ?

-Non, moi c'est Tina D...

-Non, c'est Toy. Je sais que tu n'épouses pas l'idée de changer de nom, mais sache que c'est pour ton bien. Fais-moi confiance, tous les enfants qui arrivent ici y passent, tu pourras demander à ces trois curieux qui nous suivent depuis tout à l'heure. "

Une larme se mit à grossir au coin de son oeil puis s'écoula le long de sa joue, sans que son expression ne change. Sa tristesse ne se permit qu'une larme. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle se sentait en terrain inconnu ?

Roger se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise que l'enfant semblait si fragile. Il se figurait qu'il la casserait s'il lui tenait, ne serait-ce que la main. Pourtant, sur sa fiche, il était notée qu'elle était née un dix Juin Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt neuf. Elle avait donc dix ans passés. Mais elle était si petite. Une poupée. Roger s'approcha d'elle, ouvrit le paquet qu'il tenait depuis le début et lui tendit son contenu. C'était une poupée. Une bien étrange poupée. Elle avait les cheveux attachés par un élastique, une posture fière et offensive, elle portait un kimono blanc ainsi qu'une ceinture noire qui permettait de fermer ce kimono. Ce n'était pas une petite poupée fragile, c'était une guerrière. C'était une Toy.

"Allons, Toy, je te promets que tu aimeras cet endroit, je sais que c'est difficile au début, mais tu vas t'y habituer, t'habituer à nous, tu verras. Ne

sois pas triste.

-Ma tristesse, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. "

Devant ce spectacle, ce fut Mello qui prit la parole :

"Alors, nous t'apporterons autre chose que de la tristesse. Chiale si tu t'sens mal, on sera là pour que tu n'chiales pas seule dans ton coin."

Toy examina cet étrange garçon et son carré impeccable. Ainsi que les deux autres qui étaient flanqués derrière lui. Ils n'étaient pas moins étranges que le premier. Ils étaient tous plus grands qu'elle. Pourtant, celui avec les cheveux blancs semblait plus jeune. Il avait une tête pouponne, des joues rondes et des petites mains.

Near se rapprocha, non sans flegme de la petite fille :

"Je te souhaite la bienvenue à la Wammy's house.

-Merci."

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent petit à petit de couler. Cet accueil n'avait aucune chaleur. Mais il avait de la compréhension, et c'est tout ce qui importait. Roger sembla se rasséréner. Les trois garçons n'avaient pas pour habitude d'aller vers les autres, ils avaient tendance à rester seul, ou entre eux, pour Matt et Mello. Mais, pour une fois, ils avaient eu envie d'aller à l'encontre de la petite Toy. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient senti le potentiel exceptionnel qu'elle cachait.

Il sourit, un peu gaga, devant cette scène émouvante, devant la tendresse de ces quatre enfants. Des enfants autrement plus intelligents que lui, et pourtant si petits, et si fragiles quand ils arrivent ici.

Des enfants qui ne restaient pas enfants très longtemps, les seuls enfants qu'il supportait.


	3. La mélodie des mains

**Chapitre 2 : La mélodie des mains**.

Quatre petites têtes virevoletaient en tout sens. Quatre petites têtes, deux blondes, une rouge et une blanche, au loin, fleurissaient le champ de neige. L'une d'elle semblait à l'écart, pure, sereine, calme. Elle dégageait une sensation de tranquillité tandis que les trois autres s'agitaient en tout sens. Contrastant le tableau de leur énergie enfantine. Leurs visages étaient, à tous, à moitié recouvert d'une écharpe. Leur souffle chaud passait à travers et une brume s'échappait dans l'air au rythme de leurs respirations et de leurs mots.

"Allez Toy, passe-moi la balle !, cria le blond empressé

-Non, tu vas la garder pour toi tout seul si j'te la passe, Mello, je préfère amplement la donner à Matt. Au moins, il n'est pas égoïste."

Matt semblait épuisé et ne tarda pas à figurer aux deux autres qu'il comptait rentrer jouer, seul. Sa manette l'attendait. Near le suivit des yeux. Il commençait à avoir froid, il pensa faire comme Matt.

"Bordel, les v'là déjà repartis ! Je ne resterai pas coincé avec toi, je rentre ! " lâcha Mello, agacé.

Toy ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil, l'air perplexe. Elle avait tendance à ne pas prendre en compte ce que disait le blond et répondait toujours en haussant du sourcil dans ce genre de situation. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était à l'orphelinat. Elle s'était habituée à la présence des trois garçons, même si l'un d'eux parlait très rarement et faisait plus figure de plante verte qu'autre chose. Cela dit, elle trouvait sa présence réconfortante, il dégageait quelque chose d'agréable. Pas comme ce Mello prétentieux et égoïste, une vraie tête de mule celui-là. Quand il l'avait accueillie, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il serait gentil et attentionné. Que nenni. Il n'avait apporté qu'un interêt curieux. Matt, lui, ne parlait pas énormément mais quand il disait quelque chose, c'était assez sympathique. Qu'il tente maladroitement de lui remonter le moral ou qu'il balance une remarque acerbe à Mello quand il dépassait les bornes, dans tous les cas, elle appréciait.

Une fois, Matt n'avait pas réussi à la calmer après que le blond lui a lancé des horreurs à la figure. Lui rappelant son statut d'orpheline, sa chétiveté, sa faiblesse. La fillette n'avait pas supporté et avait fondu en larmes. Il s'était moqué d'elle à ce moment-là. Les yeux de Toy s'emplirent de tout autre chose. Quelque chose de noir et de haineux. Elle se releva, toisa Mello et lui asséna un coup de tête vif, net et précis en plein sur le plastron, coupant le souffle et la parole à cet enfoiré. Il n'avait pas apprécié et avait répliqué avec un coup de poing sur la joue. Qu'elle bloqua avec son avant-bras. Il relança un autre coup de poing de son autre bras, qu'elle bloqua aussi. Il s'était alors énervé de plus belle et avait insulté la petite de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait (et la liste était longue). Néanmoins, il ne retenta pas de frapper Toy. Trop agacé, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en ressortit pas avant le souper. Même Matt n'avait pas réussi à calmer son ardeur. Et s'était vu retirer le droit d'accès de la chambre le temps que le blond ait fini de piquer sa crise.

Quand ils furent tous rentrés, les enfants entendirent le bruit d'un moteur de voiture. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent. Mello et Toy se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Matt et Near restèrent là, regards croisés. Ils avaient assez bougé pour aujourd'hui. Ils comprirent leur désir mutuel de s'emmurer dans leur chambre, se firent un signe et se séparèrent. Matt monta au deuxième étage de l'aile Est tandis que Near se dirigea au premier étage. De l'aile Est aussi. Là où se situait sa chambre.  
Mello lança un regard compétitif vers Toy.

"Alors, la limace, on se traîne ?

-T'es vraiment immature, Mello..."

Le blond, carnassier, sourit à pleines dents et fonça dehors.  
Une longue voiture noire était garée là. Roger se tenait devant. Une silhouette se dessina au loin. Ebouriffée. L'enfant semblait grand. Mais pas plus grand que Mello, et encore moins de Matt.

"Mello, penses-tu qu'il soit plus âgé que nous ?

-Hum, c'est possible mais quand je te vois, petite naine, je me dis que tout est possible.

-Je ne suis pas si petite que ça.

-Que tu crois. Tu es minuscule. Un grain de poussière, Toy.

-..."

Toy sourcilla. Inutile de discuter avec Mello. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits et le blond avait tendance à en créer quand on lui tenait tête plus de vingt secondes. Aussi, elle préféra laisser passer. Elle se dirigea vers Roger pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.  
De près, il lui semblait imposant. Il faisait presque une tête de plus qu'elle. Tête qui était parsemée de mèches noires, rebelles, qui partaient de tous les côtés. Le regard émeraude de l'enfant était pointé en direction de Roger et ne le lâchait pas. Il n'avait même pas balayé Toy quand elle était arrivée.

"Bienvenue à la Wammy's House, petit. C'est ici, ta nouvelle maison. Tu vas aussi obtenir un nouveau nom car ta nouvelle famille, c'est nous. Et cela te gardera en sécurité. "

L'enfant ne broncha pas. Aucun mot de protestation ne sortit de sa bouche. Seules ses mains se mirent à bouger. Effectuant des gestes rapides et précis. Roger ne fut pas étonné le moins du monde.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ta chambre est déjà prête. On va bien s'occuper de toi. Tu as déjà quelques camarades qui sont venus te voir."

Le vieil homme désigna Toy et Mello et l'enfant tourna enfin ses yeux dans leur direction. Il sourit doucement et fit un geste de la main. Une fois pour Toy, et une fois pour Mello. Mello répondit au geste mais la fillette de comprit pas. Elle interrogea le blond d'un sourcil.

"C'est le langage des signes. Tu ne connais pas, la naine ?

-Non... Et je ne suis pas une naine, encore une fois.

-C'est ce que disent toutes les naines."

Toy le fusilla du regard puis se rapprocha du nouveau.

"Bonjour, moi, c'est Toy, et l'idiot là-bas, c'est Mello. Bienvenue, j'espère que tu te plairas ici. Je suis arrivée il y a deux semaines. Tu verras, on s'y fait vite.

-..."

L'enfant se retourna vers Roger, effectuant une série de mouvements avec ses mains. Roger prit ensuite la parole.

"Il te remercie et s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir te répondre autrement. Il peut comprendre ce que tu dis en lisant sur tes lèvres, mais il ne peut pas parler à cause de sa surdité. Il espère faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, ainsi qu'avec Mello. Bon, les enfants, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais je commence à me geler le nez, ici. Rentrons, conduisons le petit Deaf, à sa chambre.

-Deaf ? Sérieusement ? lança une tête blonde derrière eux.

-Oui, Deaf. Aurais-tu quelque chose à y redire, Mello ?

-J'aurais beaucoup de choses à y redire si vous m'aviez affublé d'un tel nom, mais si ça ne le gêne pas, ça ne me concerne pas. "

Ils accélérèrent leur cadence. Roger les conduisit dans une chambre du troisième étage de l'aile Ouest. Deaf s'y avança lentement, observant tout autour de lui pour s'imprégner de l'endroit. De cet endroit qui serait son foyer pour les années à venir. Il ne semblait pas décontenancé. Roger lui fit le discours habituel sur les habitudes et les règles de l'orphelinat. Deaf hocha la tête et sourit. Le vieil homme prit congé, content de ne pas avoir dû sécher des larmes, pour une fois. L'enfant se retourna vers la fillette et le blond et fit un signe de tête pour leur exprimer sa gratitude. Mello émit une série de mouvements, lui expliquant que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il ne fallait pas hésiter puis partit rejoindre Matt dans sa chambre. Laissant Toy, seule avec Deaf.

"Ca va aller ou tu as besoin d'aide ?" demanda la fillette un peu mal à l'aise.

Le garçon croisa les bras et les relança sur les côtés pour signaler que non, il n'en aurait pas besoin.

"Je vais te laisser t'installer tranquillement alors."

Elle sortit de la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui se trouvait dans le couloir, s'enroula dans son écharpe et ferma les yeux. Une petite pause, de temps en temps, c'était agréable. Quelques minutes après, elle entendit une petite voix, fluette. Qui, doucement soufflait une mélodie :

" Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. "

La fillette crut halluciner l'espace d'un instant, se secoua la tête, frappa ses joues mais la berceuse était toujours audible :

"Then the traveler in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky."

Toy suivit l'origine du son et se rendit compte qu'il venait de la chambre de Deaf. Elle se persuada une seconde fois qu'elle avait des hallucinations. Mais, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant le garçon assis au bord de sa fenêtre, chantonnant de plus belle, le regard perdu au loin. Elle resta là sans dire un mot, prenant plaisir à écouter la si belle voix d'un enfant qu'on lui a dépeint comme incapable de parler. Mais il chantait. La petite était perdue. Perdue dans la contemplation. Le petit chanteur entama le couplet suivant avec plus de ferveur, emporté par ses rêveries, sa voix se fit plus juste, et plus haute. Il chantait si aigu que la fillette pensa, durant quelques secondes, que la sienne rivalisait avec celle du fumeur enroué. Quand il eut fini, le petit garçon se retourna, comme pour reprendre son souffle et tirer sa révérence au paysage enneigé qu'il tenait pour public. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en rencontrant ceux de Toy. Il montra alors une terreur qu'il n'avait pas manifesté depuis son arrivée. Totalement déboussolé, ne sachant que faire, comment réagir après qu'il a été entendu par une autre personne.

Il aimait énormément chanter. Mais il ne s'entendait pas. Et ce, depuis ses quatre ans. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui parvenait aux oreilles des autres. Ca le détendait de chanter. Ca lui libérait la gorge, il se sentait si bien après. Mais il ne voulait pas être entendu. Surtout pas par cette inconnue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient tous de lui quand elle leur aurait raconté ce qui était arrivé ? Tout en panique, le garçon s'agita et commença à pleurer.

Toy comprit enfin, sans mot, sans signe de la main, ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Deaf. Elle comprit qu'il était en grand désarroi, pour des raisons légitimes. Elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce talent. Elle comprit qu'elle devait absolument faire ceci. Elle se rapprocha du garçon, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage et le prit dans ses bras, lui tapotant doucement le dos pour calmer son angoisse bien que son visage passait difficilement sur l'épaule du garçon, trop grand par rapport à elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul. Le garçon mit un petit temps à comprendre le bien que lui voulait Toy, commençant à se rasséréner dans cette étreinte fraternelle. Une étreinte qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant. Une étreinte qui fut les bras accueillants de la Wammy's House, ces bras auxquels il ne se serait jamais attendu.


	4. Indéfini

Note : Les passages de dialogue en italique signifient que c'est en Français dans l'histoire. (Qui se déroule en Angleterre, et donc en langue Anglaise, à la base. Voili voilou ! ^^ )

Note bis : Le dernier de mes OCs apparaît enfin. Promis, y'en a pas plus que ça.

Merci à toi, lovezeref, pour ta review. Ca m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Chapitre 3 : Indéfini.**

Quelle douce sensation quand les flocons se déposent délicatement sur la peau qui frissonne. L'enfant aspirait des bouffées d'air en fermant les yeux, s'imprégnant de cette aura de solitude que dégageait le bâtiment d'en face. Une sorte de manoir qui se dressait fièrement au milieu de la lande Anglais.

Une lande pure, une lande blanchie par l'Hiver de cette année-là. L'enfant ne bougeait pas, semblait se ressourcer à travers le froid qui lui rougissait la peau des joues. Un sourire serein complétait son visage. Des mèches éparses dépassaient de son bonnet rouge, des mèches couleur de feu, flamboyantes. Illuminant et réchauffant ce tableau hivernal.

Roger restait là, interloqué, entre la surprise et la curiosité. Il attendait patiemment que cet enfant veuille bien avancer jusqu'au manoir mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Le vieil homme avait pris l'habitude de laisser le temps aux arrivants de prendre confiance et de se diriger vers la grande bâtisse de pierre. Non pas qu'il doutât de cette coutume, mais il faisait froid et il n'avait pas envie de se transformer en bonhomme de neige. Les enfants s'amusaient suffisamment de lui comme ça. Il se décida à presser l'enfant.

"Hum, je ne voudrais pas te bousculer mais est-ce que tu te sens prêt à entrer ? Il fait très froid, nous allons tomber malades tous les deux à rester ici.

-Oh, oui. C'est vrai. _Mes excuses._

-Oh, les non natifs de Grande-Bretagne sont rares. Tu dois être particulier pour avoir atteri ici. J'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien. Allez, viens, mon petit, rentrons à l'intérieur.

-D'accord. "

L'enfant fit un sourire angélique à Roger avant de lâcher une petite larme, discrète et solitaire. Roger lui prit la main, élan de compassion rare. Ces derniers temps, les arrivants avaient ce don de le toucher, en quelque sorte. Lui qui n'était pas très proche des enfants. Il s'en occupait en tant que responsable de l'orphelinat mais, à l'origine, il ne les aimait pas. Il faudrait peut-être attendre encore quelques années avant qu'il n'ait appris à les apprécier. Travailler à leur contact le changeait quelque peu.

Le seuil du manoir franchi, Roger expliqua, comme d'habitude ce que signifiait arriver ici. Il éplucha une dernière fois le dossier de l'enfant avant de le renommer :

"Hum, je vois que tu as une situation un peu particulière. Ton nouveau nom, gage de ta sécurité sera Undefined.

-Quelle ironie. Je me retrouve avec un nom de bête de foire. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis Undefined, c'est le nombre de points de vue possible.

-Peut-être bien, mon petit. "

Roger avait l'habitude des commentaires des petits intellectuels de la Wammy's House. Mais ça sonnait toujours aussi triste de leurs bouches. Il était agacé mais ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à ces enfants qui n'avaient pas eu la vie facile, après tout. L'homme emmena Undefined à sa chambre, au troisième étage de l'aile Ouest. L'enfant le suivit sans émettre une seule question. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il se contenta de faire un tour d'inspection pour se familiariser avec l'endroit. Mais ne sembla pas avoir besoin de Roger plus que ça. Ce dernier prit donc congé.

C'est alors qu'un cri se fit entendre dans le couloir. Annonçant l'arrivée d'un gamin turbulent et sans aucune gêne.

"Aaaaah, l'autre pâlot qui ne m'a même pas prévenu ! Bon, où il est ce nouveau ?! "

Undefined, étonné, ouvrit sa porte pour voir de qui venait ce raffut. Un garçon blond à l'air énervé faisait des va-et-viens dans le couloir en tapant du pied gauche.

" _Excuse-moi_ , c'est de moi que tu parles ... ? , tenta-t-il.

-Oh ! Te voilà. Moi, c'est Mello, tu viens d'arriver, c'est bien ça ?

- _Euh_.. Oui. Moi c'est Uri... Undefined. _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire..._

-Attends, tu viens de dire quelque chose en Français, là, non ?

- _Euh,_ oui.

-Tu viens de là-bas ? J'veux dire, tu es né là-bas ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu aimes la France ?

-Je n'y suis jamais allé mais ça m'intéresserait bien d'y passer un jour ! T'es chanceuse comme fille d'y être née. Il paraît que c'est un très beau Pays, lança Mello, enthousiaste.

-Je... je ne suis pas une fille.

-Ah, t'es un garçon. Au temps pour moi.

-Non. Enfin, non, je ne suis pas non plus un garçon..., balbutia Undefined, gêné.

-J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre ce que tu veux dire...

-Je ne suis pas M, je ne suis pas F, je suis IS. Mais contente-toi de me parler comme tu veux. Je veux dire, "il" ou "elle", peu m'importe puisqu'aucun ne correspond de toute manière. Pour ce qui est de "it", oublie. Je ne suis ni un animal de compagnie, ni un objet. Enfin ... Passons.

-Je ... pense comprendre. Va pour "Udi", ça sera très bien. Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres. Toy ne devrait pas tarder, elle doit être en train de se réveiller, cette paresseuse. Quant à Near et Deaf, ils doivent "jouer" dans leur coin. Ce sont de vraies loques. Même si Deaf est quand même bien plus sympa que Near. Et Matt... Ouais, non, n'en parlons pas, on ne verra pas sa tête avant le début de l'après-midi, il a passé la nuit sur son nouveau jeu...

-Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal d'amis, ici. T'es... heureux ?

-Hum. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des amis. Je veux dire, nous sommes tous à peu près dans la même situation, nous sommes contraints de partager le même foyer et nous avons les mêmes responsables. Nous sommes plus des frères et soeurs que des amis, je pense. Heureux, on s'y efforce tous, à notre manière.

-Je vois. _Courage, Uriel, ça se passera bien._ "

Mello lança un regard curieux vers Undefined. Le Français était enseigné à la Wammy's House. Aussi, pouvait-il en partie le comprendre. Mais il lui sembla plus judicieux de laisser à cet enfant perdu qui venait d'arriver, une intimité, du moins une possibilité de se sentir en sécurité, au sein de sa langue maternelle.

Une Toy débraillée, les cheveux en bataille débarqua.

"Melloooooooo ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

-Tu n'avais qu'à mettre ton réveil... Je ne suis pas responsable de ta fainéantise, moi. Va pas nous effrayer le nouveau !

- _Bonj... Euh,_ salut. Moi, c'est Undefined. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

-Oh, salut ! Bienvenue à toi, moi aussi j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ! "

Toy vit un enfant au visage poupin, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Ils reflétait le soleil, lui rendant les couleurs que l'Hiver lui avait fait perdre. Ses petites joues rosées affichaient son embarras. Timide ?

"N'aie pas peur. On ne mord pas, je te le promets. Puis, si tu as su survivre face à Mello, je te rassure, Near et Deaf seront inoffensifs, et ne parlons même pas de Matt, assura Toy en prenant la main du nouveau.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il pas tout à fait à l'aise."

Cet accueil en fanfare l'avait déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux deux agités. Du moins, un peu.


End file.
